


Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget The World

by Nikka001



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Future Fic, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: For 3 1/2 short months, their lives were perfect. They had everything they’d ever wanted. In one quick moment, they lost it all. Now, they must comfort each other and hopefully, find happiness again.





	Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget The World

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this one for a while and I finally have it finished. I hope you guys enjoy. It is very angsty and a little fluffy at the end. 
> 
> Quick warning to all: This story does reference a heartbreaking time for some and I apologize in advance if it brings up any issues. 
> 
> With that, enjoy. :)

Turning his key in the lock, Oliver pushed open the door to the loft and stepped inside. He took a longing look around before letting the door shut and lock behind him. Sighing, he shoved his keys into his coat pocket and slipped it off, hanging it on the coat rack amongst the others.

“Dad?”

Oliver turned at the sound of his son’s voice. He gave a weak smile as he approached William.

“How was she today? Doing any better?”

William shook his head silently as he wrapped his arms around Oliver in a big hug. Oliver sighed heavily, trying hard to fight back the tears that had been threatening to escape. Placing a kiss on the top of William’s head, Oliver broke their contact and headed for the back rooms when William spoke again.

“Hey dad?”

Oliver turned to his son. “Yeah buddy?”

He could see the hesitation on Williams face, unsure whether to continue or not. “I--um, I was gonna have a little sister, wasn’t I?”

Oliver held his composure as best he could while he gave William a silent nod accompanied by a sad smile. Turning back, Oliver continued onwards, wiping off the few tears that had broken loose.

* * *

 

It seemed like an eternity before he finally came to a stop in front of their closed bedroom doors. Gathering himself up he turned the knob and let himself in, locking it behind him.

With quiet feet Oliver approached the bed, his hands shaking as he drew back the covers and climbed inside. He pulled himself close to the trembling figure curled up next to him and wrapped his arms carefully around her waist, letting his hands fall effortlessly onto her stomach. A sob wracked Felicity’s body as she placed her hands on top of his, interlocking their fingers.

Leaning in, Oliver pressed a kiss to her temple, “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay.” he replied, her voice raspy and raw with emotion, “You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

“Diggle and Roy are coming over tomorrow to help move things out. I can ask them to wait though, if it’ll be too hard.”

Felicity sniffled, “No. It’s okay. I’d rather deal with it now, then have to keep looking at it.”

Oliver sighed and pulled her as close as he could. “I just wish there was something I could do. Something to help you.”

Felicity turned to face Oliver and with fresh tears in her eyes, placed her hand on his cheek, “You’re already doing more than I could have ever asked of you. I know, without a doubt, that you would’ve been an amazing father to our baby girl. I’m just sad that she’s never going to know you, cause you are incredible.”

“Yeah well, I’ve learned from the best.”

Giving him a watery smile, Felicity leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

“Oliver Queen, I love you so much.” She whispered when they parted.

“And I love you so much, Felicity Smoak-Queen.”


End file.
